


To Love a Man

by DaisyMaeR



Series: Mr and Mrs Wick [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMaeR/pseuds/DaisyMaeR
Summary: Ava had a normal life, with normal friends. She'd been away from her old life and the Continental for years when her father's life came bursting through her window with a Glock. Now she's been placed in the care of the one man her father trusts, John Wick. Whose a lot more handsome than she remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked in my front door with Cara, my co-worker, close behind. She was chatting happily away while I rummaged around in the drawer looking for the camera she came to borrow. 

"So anyway I told Tony that we couldn't keep seeing each other if he was going to be an asshole everytime I tried to call or text him. Now I'm the crazy bitch! Who would have guessed that right? Ugh maybe I'll just be like you and stop dating!" She rattled out.

"I date," I replied absently. 

"No you haven't been with anyone since that architect... Evan wasn't it?" She retorted

"I dated Thomas from IT," I shot back, handing her the camera. 

"That was just sex and we both know it, and he just quit one day and never called you." 

"Okay okay I don't date much. I guess I just grew up with interesting people all around and I want someone like that," I said making my way to the couch. 

"Doesn't your dad like manage a hotel? They were probably just business men, they seemed more interesting than they really were." She said joining me. 

"My dad owns a very... unique hotel. It caters to certain types of business men, and women, who traveled the world and told me all kinds of exciting stories. What they did, who they met, but my dad didn't want that kind of life for me. He was adamant that I got a regular job, and lived a real life. He's always wanted me away from that as much as possible," I replied wistfully. 

"Well honestly you're doing a poor job of that. Why don't you taste the normal, and come to my sister's wedding this weekend? I can introduce you to my cousin Julian! He's a doctor," she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"No I think I'll stay home and..." 

Before I could finish the living room window shattered and a man in all black busted through. He quickly pulled a gun from a hip holster and began firing. I dove at Cara and pulled her down. 

"Ava, what's going on?" She cried. 

"I don't know," was my only response as I pulled her behind me, running for the door. 

All of a sudden I heard another shot and felt Cara go limp behind me. I turned and saw the blood pooling onto her crisp white shirt, and let out a dry sob. I hit my knees over her dying frame, completely helpless to save her. Another shot hit a vase above me, startling me out of my shock. I quickly got up and began running. 

Out the door, down the stairs and as fast as I could down the street. The man was following me, and I knew there was only one place left to turn. I had to get home. 

I needed the protection of the Continental, and I had no clue why.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running until I made it through the doors of the Continental. I knew I looked insane the way everyone stopped to stare at me. My long brown hair was falling from it's bun, my white blouse was stained in blood and had untucked during my run, and my pencil skirt had ripped. My bare feet were stained from the street and I was completely breathless, but I simply straightened my blouse and kept my eyes forward. 

Most people would stop at the desk, but I simply nodded at Charon and walked towards the bar downstairs. I knew exactly where my dad would be this time of night. I also knew everyone was watching me so I did the best I could to keep my composure. 

I made it down to the bar and looked around for my father. He was in the corner booth, the only place you could watch the entire room, and he had a talk dark haired man sitting across from him. I moved with as much confidence as I could muster, and made my way over to them. 

"... It's just been too long since I've seen you John. Tarasov needs to understand Continental members"

"Dad," I interrupted. "I need to talk to you."

At my voice both he and his companion turned towards me, my dad looking shocked at my appearance. 

"Darling girl what's happened to you?" He exclaimed, getting up and moving me into his booth.

"I was hoping you could tell me? I was just attacked! Cara is dead..." I heard my voice break.

"Should I leave?" My dad's companion, John, asked.

"No, no I may be in need of your services after all John. Tell us exactly what happened Ava," My dad implored his eyes growing more and more furious. 

I told them exactly what happened, and once I explained that I'd come directly home, my dad got up and walked away. This left me alone with John. 

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said after a few moments of silence. 

"Well, you didn't kill her," I said in a vain attempt at humor. 

He looked at me for a moment, and then chuckled darkly, "So you're Ava?"

"Yeah, and your John." 

"John Wick," he said extending his hand across the table. 

"Ava McShane," I said shaking his hand, causing another laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"You don't fit here at all. It's funny to me." 

"I grew up here," I replied petulantly. "If anything I'm the only one who belongs here." 

"No you don't. You belong in an office or the suburbs somewhere. You fit in an entirely unremarkable existence," John replied. 

"Well apparently when you go for unremarkable the remarkable finds you," was all I could reply. 

He shrugged solemnly just as my dad walked up. 

"Well it's official, someone took out a 3 million dollar contract on you my dear," his face was calm, but his eyes showed a rage I hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm sending you to a safe house, and I'll be hiring a professional to watch you while I sort this out." His tone left no room for discussion. 

"Dad, I don't need to go to some safe house! I can stay here!" 

"No you cannot. I have no idea who took out this bid, but I have a feeling hotel rules will not keep them at bay," his mind was made up. "John do you think Marcus would accept a protection job? I need someone I can trust." 

He was quiet for a minute as he looked directly into my eyes, "I'll do it." 

" John, don't feel obligated. I know you don't do protection jobs anymore," dad replied. 

"Winston, I'll do it. I owe you, and this will even us out." 

With that he stood, "Ava, meet me in the lobby in an hour. It's not good to stay still too long." 

I sat still for a moment, a little shocked, before dad touched my shoulder.

"Come on Ava, let's get you ready to go."


End file.
